nutshell drabbles
by Nut and Shell
Summary: A bunch of random drabbles about DP made by Nutshell Inc. Note:rateing may change.We do not own Danny Phantom. Rated for freedom
1. Loops

**This oneshot just wandered into my head it's my first so R and R**

**_Disclaimer: _We do not own danny phantom in any way shape or form**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A Character to Remember

Vladimir Masters a.k.a. Plasmius was a skilled chess player, a great scientist, and knew how to make a plan (even though they never worked).Being a skilled chess player learned many things (that all villains had, including a bad sense of humor) .Wining every game he played (the fact that he played against a _CAT _might have something to do with it) shows true talent (in his dreams).

As a scientist he made a huge step into what we will call the _The Cloneing Process_ (I'm not positive he is proud of that) but, not everybody has mid morph DNA. He has done much research as a scientist and soon he will be recognized for it.(as soon as it rains Nasty Burgers )

Some other things he was good at are working things out. He was a good negotiator (except with teenagers) proven by getting Skulker, Fright Knight, and others to join him.

One of the few (many) things he was not good was acting, but almost every one is gullible it does not matter.

He help do a number of things including starting disco with his friend David Mancuso, helping make Axion Labs, Vladco, and, The Dalv Group. Over all Vlad Plasmius is a character to remember (forget).

**BUT WHO CARES?**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**This is my first fanfic ! Constructive criticism is welcome.**

.


	2. Bilz

**_Disclaimer: _We do not own danny phantom in any way shape or form**

* * *

Danny flew up in the dark sky the cool night air blew gently in his face. His eyes were half shut reliving how he had just saved Danielle from melting into puddle.

_Flashback_

_"Danny…thanks for…everything…"She gasped in a ghostly whisper (maybe it had to do with being a half ghost…hmm)._

_"No!" Danny yelled "I'm sorry…" Tears would come later, for right now he was slipping into shock. Then he thought he was going insane! He heard Danielle!_

_"I'm me again!" She smiled, hugging him._

_End Flashback_

Danny sped off, wondering where she would go (he had hoped she would come home with him but she would be a target to Vlad), and if Sam and Tuck were still patrolling.

CRASH!! Danny hit the Nasty Burger sign and feel to the ground. Like Sam had said

"Flying is nice…falling is not."

He blinked, hearing Tucker's voice.

"- Nny 'll never geth."

"Tucker don't talk with your mouth full! I can't understand a word you're saying!" Sam said annoyed.

"I said Danny will never guess where the bills on his NB tab are coming from!"

Danny tapped Tucker on the shoulder.

"That's where all the bills are coming from?!" He yelled.


	3. A Prank's Aftermath

_*Insert Nut and shell arguing*_

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Fenton, Dani Fenton or Phantom Maddie Fenton a Jack Fenton sized freezer, the keybord I'm typing on, this computer mouse, this computer, homework, the tune Danny will be humming,exlamation points, the engish languge_ (Who wants to own _that_?)_, a clone, the idea to disclam half of the stuff I'm disclameing _(spelling?)_,parentices, _italics_,sweet attitude,quotation markes,a counter,a line brake, the idea for drabble ,Bold,_The Lama Song_, the Internet, the words used in this fanfic,Or a lawyer. Do not sue. Please. If you do I will add longer and more anoying disclamers. Some of that belonges to Buch Hartman the rest to who knows.**

**I do own this drabble, the plot,_100,000,000 Ways to Pull of a Prank Without Getting in Trouble and Without Ghost Powers_,_Dr. Quibbles Step by Step Guide to Practical Jokes,_The Water Bucket Incident, a drink, the diclamer above, and not much steal my stuff and I still will not have a lawyer.**

**_____________________________________**

Danny walked into the kitchen humming the tune to _The Lama Song_ smirking.

"Whacha doin?" Dani asked.

"AAAAHHHGG!!!" Danny yelled apparently startled to see his clone.

"Not so loud." She quipped. "Nice to see you too."

"I'm thinking of some thing to…uh…" Danny said slowly.

"What?" Dani asked wondering if he was potting revenge for The Water Bucket Incident.

Yikes, she didn't want to know what he would do…but whatever it was would be worth it.

"My homework!" He said a bit too fast." What about you? Are writing _100,000,000 Ways to Pull of a Prank Without Getting in Trouble and Without Ghost Powers_?"

'_Man he is on to me'_ thought Dani '_but I hafta to test them first so…_'

"Are you?" He prompted.

"Nope, if I make a book about pranking I'll call it Dr. Quibbles Step by Step Guide to Practical Jokes!"She smiled

"Bad pun! Bad Pun!--!" Danny started shaking is head.

"I know, but is there such thing as a good one?" She said sweetly.

"Drop the sweet attitude! Now I know you're up to some thing!" Danny accused.

"OK, but since when am I not in trouble? All the time!" Dani said. She walked over to the counter and poring a drink.

"Right…" Danny said sarcastically.

"Alright, alright…if you just have to know I'm getting a drink!" She changed in to Phantom so she could reach the Jack Fenton sized freezer to get ice.

"Oh...sorry…Wait this had better not be repeat of The Water Bucket Incident!" Danny shuddered at the memory.

"Nope! But that was funny!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was too!"

"Was not! Hey I --!" Danny started running to get a drink.

"Daniel Fenton! What are you shouting about?"

"Dani, said the The Water Bucket Incident was funny and --!"

"What? You're Danny," Maddie asked apprently confused "and what is the The Water Bucket Incident?"

**_____________________________________**

**Did you like it? Yeah....about that disclamer.....uh...lets just say I had to vent some frustration....**


End file.
